The invention relates to a device for supporting the last in a toe lasting machine during the lasting operation with its sole facing down. The last is carried on a last support and is held with its heel portion on a heel support carrier which can be adjusted to the length of the last and which has an abutment face which can be adapted to the shape of the heel portion.
In such support devices, a force acts on the last during the lasting, preferably in a longitudinal direction so that the force will be absorbed by the heel support. The last support is usually moved in the direction of the heel portion and a force acts upon the last due to the load applied by the wipers on the tip of the last. This load between the tip on the last and the heel portion of the last creates a moment that tends to tip the last upward. Attempts were made to counteract this disadvantageous tipping moment by an appropriate geometric formation of the abutment face of the heel support abutting the heel portion of the last, but this has not always been satisfactory.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a device for supporting the last on a toe lasting machine in such a way that the tipping moment during the lasting is largely avoided.